


We'll Never Be Alone Again

by Macabreverie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Letters, Not individually though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves are mentioned, Post-Persona 5, Pre-Scramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabreverie/pseuds/Macabreverie
Summary: A player's message to her key item.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 26





	We'll Never Be Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Had to start sometime.

May XX, 20XX

To Player 1,

I haven't really done this, before. It's...kind of funny, really. There's, like, no other form of communication that's ever been invented I haven't written with, or coded, scripted, programmed, cracked, scrambled, jammed, transmitted, wired... that's the kind of stuff I live and breathe in; this used to be the only way people would ever communicate their whole lives that wasn't face to face and it's more alien to me than anything.

I don't usually take the effort to sound so... formal, I guess. Formal for me, anyway. Stilted, just really weird, I'm not sure I like my voice using this. Maybe I'm just not used to my own voice when it isn't Prometheus or Necronomicon. But that's what I'm trying to do, then: to talk to you with my heart. I just keep thinking that you'll read what I sent you and you won't be able to tell it's really me, I feel so stupid for not sounding stupid enough. But I'm here.

Thanks for listening to me; I know I have a way of ... this is the part where ... I just try too hard to say things that aren't what I want to tell you because I don't know how else to put them into words; every chance to just say something to you means The World to me and if I had forever it still wouldn't be enough to say what I really mean just once. I miss you.

I don't really feel as surprised as I think I should be that just writing this is the best I've felt the whole day, probably the whole week. I just wasn't really brave enough to start earlier and now I've got no fucking clue what the fucking fuck I was thinking to not do it as soon as you left. Sure, we all missed you the second you left, we've been scrambling for every second of time to have any trace of you back with us, but I want to be close again.

There's... all the Thieves and I are doing as much as we can to stick together and keep from going insane before school starts again and YHVH and Lucifer know what after that. It shouldn't be hard, we've done stuff without all of us together at once, but everything we've told you on our phones and laptops, desktops, is about all there is to tell; mostly we've just been waiting for our Joker to come back. 

What I said earlier about this being the best I've felt all week, it's starting to feel... it takes a lot longer to write this than read it, you know? and it just isn't the same knowing that you aren't there listening, and it takes even longer until you will, and it just feels more like I'm shut in again than it feels like being with you. I'm tired. I didn't write this because I wanted to upset you, but it's all I can do to feel anything at all and really feel it with you.

It's so much easier to just keep this all in my head, but I just have to ... that's not what we do, is it? We don't hide things; not from each other. I've already let you into my heart and gave it to you, but that isn't the kind of thing that just happens once. I guess you just taught me what I needed, and I stole my own heart, but I've taken my life back and I want to spend it with you. My heart's yours.

I guess I'm speaking for all of us, a little, but Oracle's the one who gets to whisper into her Fool's ear. Guess it took a Trickster to show a Hermit the way, though.

It's so, so hard to go back from somewhere that meant more than the whole world to you, back to where every bit of you had been torn apart from what you thought you had. What I didn't realize at first was that all of you were always out there, all those years I was alone in the world, and I was stuck hiding inside. Everything I did, all the people I had, what The Phantom Thieves were, was always there. I was always me. You were always you. You were there for me. We're here for you.

We're still Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

When you come back, we're going to do so many amazing things. It's going to be so beautiful, you couldn't begin to imagine it. I can't wait. I can hardly breathe.

I love you.

\- Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> Not likely to stop at just one.
> 
> the rating may or may not change in the future


End file.
